


Mutual Attraction

by BlytheAdorable



Series: Jotopa and the 115th Legion [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Captain Toby, Commander Kaid, F/M, First Time, Forbidden Love, Mutual Pining, my two ocs that I love and adore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 14:05:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18251354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlytheAdorable/pseuds/BlytheAdorable
Summary: A Jedi and her clone Captain get closer than they should.





	Mutual Attraction

**Author's Note:**

> Introducing two of my OCs! Hope you enjoy and get to see more of them and others.

If there was one thing Captain Toby of the 115th Recon Team knew better than he knew his own face, it was this: he wanted to fuck his Jedi Commander, and he knew good and well that he shouldn’t. 

 

Now, Toby was a nervous clone by nature. It didn’t take much to make him anxious or worry. His batch brothers liked to joke that the Kaminoans has gotten the mixture in his growth tank wrong, and that’s why he was so emotional and tended toward anxiety more than the rest of them did, and true to form he worried over this idea quite a bit as a youngling, but by the time he’d made it through ARC training and gotten his commission, Toby had accepted that it was just part of who he was, something to distinguish himself from the multitude of his brothers. He prided himself on it most days since his predisposition forced him to plan for every possible situation and had saved his shebs more times than he could remember. Certainly, Commander Kaid didn’t seem to mind his fussiness, not like his previous Jedi had, always favoring him with an indulgent smile much like the one he had seen her give the Temple younglings when they were being particularly childish and adorable. 

 

That was the problem, the thing that irked him and kept him awake and agitated long past the time he should be. Because he shouldn’t care. It shouldn’t matter one bit to him what she thought of him, how she looked at him. He hadn’t given one karking damn about the other Jedi he served under, and they certainly returned that favor, often treating him with cool, exasperated courtesy until they could offload him onto the next poor Jedi.

 

But Commander Kaid was, she was - 

 

Commander Kaid was an exemplary Jedi, and, outside of his batch brothers, there was no one else he trusted to have his back more. She continually proved herself to be worth the respect and admiration he had for her, and for her part, Toby knew she valued and saw his worth as a soldier, strategist, scout, occasional thief, and as a sentient being with valid thoughts and feelings. She listened to him, took his advice seriously, apologized (and meant it!) when she thought she may have offended him. She took an interest in him, continually asking him questions, urging him to ask his own questions and not just of her but of anything he might want to. She made him feel real. Important. Valued. But as for seeing him as a man? It escaped her absolutely, and that drove him nuts. 

 

How did he know this? She was always doing little things that made him feel like he was a clanker on the verge of short circuiting: she touched him carelessly, on his arms and knees when he had his armor on, his chest when he was dressed like a civilian. She would lean against his side and wrap her arms around him, and though logically he knew she was likely doing it to draw attention away from his face, feeling her soft breasts pressed against him or her head tucked in the crook of his neck made him long for something he knew he couldn’t have. When they were alone, she was often half dressed, her body draped over this piece of furniture or sprawled out on the floor, her scant clothing hiked up in some fashion, and while he was glad she felt comfortable enough with him to be so informal, her obliviousness to what it did to him was driving him crazy. He wanted her so badly it was eating him alive, and as far as he could tell, she didn’t even notice.

 

If that wasn’t enough, his current predicament was more than enough proof for him. 

 

They were in her quarters deep in the recesses of the Jedi Temple. Because she was the class of Jedi called Sentinel, and doubly because she was attached to the elusive ExplorCorps, her quarters were small, basically one room with an alcove for cooking and a door on the opposite wall that led to an equally small fresher. Her bed was in a similar alcove adjacent to the cooking space, and what room that remained was taken up by a modest couch and table. When they did visit her quarters, most of their time was spent at that couch and table pouring over maps and intel for an upcoming mission or else she would lounge on her bed while he sprawled on the couch, and the two of them would spend pleasant hours talking or merely enjoying each other’s company. It was in these quiet moments as well as others that his feelings for her deepened and matured into something he was afraid to examine or give name to. Better, he reasoned, and safer to see her as just like the other Jedi he had served with in the past, and he would repeat this thought to himself so often and so fiercely that he would almost believe it. He nearly had himself convinced he wasn’t attracted to her (and that the staring he did was simply to ascertain her mood and well-being) and had been congratulating himself on a job well done not even two hours ago as he wearily followed her into her quarters. 

 

Toby wanted to kick himself for putting such a blatant invitation to be fucked with out into the Force. 

 

He now sat, datapad clenched between nearly bloodless hands, on the seat of the toilet as Commander Kaid showered. Because their last mission had seen them sloughing through a seemingly endless desert on a world at the edge of the Outer Rim, she was carefully washing the sand and grime out of her long locs in lukewarm water, and while Toby more than understood the hardships of proper hair care, he wished she had opted for hot water because then at least there would be steam on the glass half wall of the shower to stop his hungry eyes from drinking in every inch of her gorgeous dark brown skin. He took in her heavy breasts, her lean arms and elegant hands buried in her thick black hair as she massaged her scalp, the curve of her back and the flex of her abdomen a she shifted her weight, the muscled ass he wanted to sink his teeth into, and those long, lean legs that he spent way too much time fantasizing wrapped around his waist. 

 

Did she have the slightest idea of how difficult this was for him? Could she conceive the sheer amount of self control he was employing to force himself to sit on her toilet and read out the boring details of their upcoming mission when all he wanted to do was strip out of his remaining armor and join her in her bath? He closed his eyes and quietly swore against the image that thought conjured up, the erection hidden beneath his armor swelling and beginning to throb in time with his racing heart. 

 

“Captain? Is something wrong?”  Her voice, husky and soft and so kriffing sexy, broke through his thoughts, and Toby jerked in surprise, fixing his wide eyed gaze at a point just above her shoulder. She was looking at him with a mix of amusement and slight concern on her face. One hand rested on her hip while the other directed the spray of the shower head downward, and Toby had to try very hard not to watch the flow of water as it traveled between her breasts, down her muscled torso, to disappear into the dark hair between her legs. Kriffing hell, he was thirsty. 

 

“Uh, sir? No, no, nothing's wrong, uhh I’m just a bit tired,” he hastily said, swallowing hard, knowing that if any of his batch brothers had been there to see him their jaws would be on the ground because he never admitted to being tired. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw one of the Commander’s delicate eyebrows raise, and he knew she didn’t believe him. 

 

“Toby, look at me,” she said. He met her gaze as evenly as he could, his breath catching in the hollow of his throat at the gorgeous sight of her soaking wet body. 

 

“Sir?” Did she have to look at him like that? With a gentle version of the same no nonsense look she gave sentients who thought they could pull one over on her, the look that told him she would have her way regardless?

 

“When it’s just you and I, I prefer it when you use my first name. Now, please, what’s bothering you? Is it something I can help you with?” She asked again, her expression softening, and the concern in her voice did scary things to his chest. He cut his eyes away, opting to stare sightlessly at the datapad in his hands rather than risk her seeing the raw hunger he knew was lurking in his eyes. He couldn’t answer that star’s damned question. He didn’t dare. 

 

“Jotopa,” stars, did he love her name on his lips, “nothing’s wrong. Just been a long day,” he said softly, and he hoped she would believe him.

 

——

 

Jotopa rolled her eyes, swallowing down the exasperated sigh that welled up at Toby’s words. Did he think she was an idiot? She’d have to be blind to not notice the way he was looking at her, the way he was alwayslooking at her. 

 

From the moment they met (and he was the first clone trooper she met though he hadn’t seemed to believe her when she told him so), she’d felt the intertwining of their lives, their destinies, together. This is the one, the Force whispered to her, this is the one you’ve been waiting for. To say she was surprised would be an understatement. They couldn’t be more different from each other if they tried. She was calm, slightly forgetful of things that didn’t matter, of an easy going nature. Her duty was important, but she was not adverse to circumventing the rules to achieve the spirit of her missions if not the explicit intent. He was anxious. He worried incessantly, cared way more about military regulations than she did, and had a tendency to flip flop between obnoxious and standoffish. He came very close to being someone she might term annoying. But...he was protective, incredibly kind, scarily smart, unusually patient, always willing to follow her into hellish situations, so graceful she was almost jealous, and he trusted her. Comepletely. With his life, his well-being, his happiness. It was terrifying. 

 

All her life, and especially the years of her Knighthood, she’d lived through the Force. She let it act in her place, going where it led, caring for people but not letting them close, acting but not being acted upon in any way that truly mattered. An idyllic Jedi life. 

 

Toby changed that. He made her curious, about himself and the way he saw the galaxy. She wanted to know what he was thinking, what made him smile and laugh, what he cared about, what his dreams were. She cared about him: wanted to see him safe and healthy and happy. He anchored her, gave her a point of reference in a life that had been spent adrift, and she trusted herself to him knowing she was in good hands. He desired her, and his wanting fed hers until the ache in her core to hold him within her drove her to distraction. A simple touch, his calloused hands on hers, the scrape of his stubbled jaw on her skin when they were hiding from an angry overlord or crime boss who’d discovered their thievery before they could escape, set her skin to tingling, her heart racing with anticipation, and in those moments she feared to look at him. One look into those golden eyes, and he would know how badly she ached for him and how tenuous her control truly was. 

 

Jotopa pushed her wet locs back and stepped out of the shower, absently wrapping a towel around herself as she silently moved to stand in front of her Captain. She was glad that he was so focused on not looking at her that he hadn’t noticed her movement. This gave her ample opportunity to unabashedly state at him like she always wanted to. 

 

He was handsome of course, as all clones were. Whomever had picked Jango Fett as the donor for the clone army definitely had good taste. He was tall, broad of shoulder and thick with muscle though not so much that he seemed bulky. His eyes were a light brown that tended toward gold when his emotions were high and his blood up. His lips looked ridiculously soft, and his jaw was strong and sharp and incredibly attractive when he had beard stubble. His face was surprisingly clear of scars save one that ran across the bridge of his nose from eye to eye. Jotopa often wondered how he got it but hadn’t quite worked up the nerve to ask just yet. Of all the varied hairstyles clone troopers had, she liked his undercut the best, and she had been embarrassingly flattered when he dyed his thick black hair pink to match her highlights. 

 

When they’d got in from briefing the Council and receiving the datapads with their next mission on them, he’d set his DC down and stripped out of his upper armor, neatly stacking the items while she busied herself with getting her sleeping clothes and setting the shower temperature to her liking. Her plan had been to offer him use of it when she was done, but the way his eyes had been boring into her the entire time changed her mind. He had always watched her, but lately his looks had become almost challenging in their blatant obviousness. What was he trying to do? Was he provoking her? Didn’t he realize she was trying to follow his precious regulations? That she was trying to keep them together? That she knew if he got reassigned again he would get reconditioned, and they would destroy everything that was wonderful about him? She didn’t want that, couldn’t stand the thought of it, but how was she supposed to be strong when every time she turned around he was undressing her with his eyes? 

 

Didn’t he know she was holding on by a thread? 

 

There was only one thing she could think to do, the same thing Jotopa always did when she found herself in an unsure situation, to ensure that she would have no regrets: she opened herself fully to the Force. 

 

Touch him.

 

Jotopa reached out, astounded at how easily it was done, and touched him just under his chin. His startled expression was cute, but she liked the way his eyes turned the color of molten gold when she took the datapad from his loose grip and slid onto his lap. His armored legs were cold against her heated skin, but that only seemed to wind the hot coil of anticipation in the pit of her stomach tighter. Beside them, his arms dangled uselessly, his fingers clenching and unclenching as though he was trying to stop himself him touching her.

 

“Sir?” He asked, slipping back into formality as he always did when she surprised him. Her hands came up, caressing his thick biceps as they did, and rested lightly on his shoulders. She could feel the heat radiating off him through the thin material of his body suit, and more than anything she wanted to touch his bare skin. Her dark eyes met his. A soft sigh escaped her at what she saw there.

 

“What are we doing, Toby?” She asked softly. His brow furrowed in confusion.

 

“W-What do you mean?” His breath hitched when her hands left his shoulders and her fingers began to explore the exposed skin of his neck and jaw. Her mouth slightly opened, sipping air as her breathing became labored. His skin was impossibly soft; the rough stubble dusting his jaw and cheeks an incredible dichotomy. Her thumb gently swept over his lower lip, and her heart thudded painfully against her ribs when he parted his lips and leaned subtly into her touch. What would it be like to suckle that plush lower lip? Stars above, she wanted to know. 

 

“This,” she said, nodding toward her hands on his face and his on her thighs. She had no idea when he’d put them on her, but now that she noticed them it was all she could do to focus on speaking, on thinking at all, and not the maddeningly arousing feeling of his hot, calloused hands squeezing and stroking her muscled thighs. 

 

“How long have you wanted this, Captain,” she breathed, squirming in his hold as his hands slowly began to push her towel up and up. Their chests were pressed together, barely a hairbreadth between their lips, and when had that happened? 

 

“Fierfek, Jo, from the moment I laid eyes on you,” he confessed, and she barely had time to appreciate the nickname he’d just given her before his mouth was on hers. 

 

——

 

Kissing Jotopa was better than he imagined it would be, and he had imagined it nearly every day that he’d known her. Her lips, wide and sensual, massaged his, her hot little tongue gently probing the seam of his lips until he opened for her with a groan. She cupped his jaw with one hand, positioning his head so she could kiss him deeper, lapping at the backs of his teeth with her tongue, sucking and nipping his lips, tasting him so fully and deeply he wanted to weep at the sweetness of it, and inviting him to taste her just as deeply until all he could do was shudder and strain to get closer to her. Their tongues caressed each other, battling and soothing and exploring every square inch of each other’s mouths, and it still wasn’t enough. He wanted to be closer; he wanted more. 

 

His hands seemed beyond his control, relentlessly tugging at the towel that shielded her from him until the loose knot she’d tied gave way. He tossed it away and filled his hands with her skin, squeezing the juicy globes of her ass, sweeping up the elegant line of her back, rubbing his thumbs across the silken sides of her breasts pressed against him. He could feel her wet heat burning him even through his cod piece, and Toby felt he would crawl out his skin if he couldn’t feel her against him, skin to skin. 

 

They broke the kiss, both breathing heavily, each searching the other’s face for any sign of regret or of wanting to stop, but now that he’d had a taste of her, he couldn’t stop until he tasted all of her, and he dove back in, planting wet kisses down the column of her throat, sucking at her pulse point, and thrilling when she pulled him close and rewarded him with a quiet moan. 

 

How long had he wanted this, dreamed of it? How many times had he lain in his bunk in the officer’s barracks and touched himself to thoughts of her just like this: naked in his lap and wanting him just as much as he wanted her? 

 

“Is this real,” he breathed against her throat, unable to keep the insecurity and disbelief out of his voice, “do you really want this, Jo, I -” 

 

She tilted his face back, and the look in her eyes was so serious and intense that his words died in his throat.

 

“Do you have any idea of how much I want this? Of how important you are to me? Can you know? I want you. So badly it’s eating me alive,” she said, and hearing her say words that he had thought to himself more times than he could count was -

 

Toby gripped her thighs firmly and abruptly stood up. Jotopa squealed, her grip on his shoulders tight as he strode from the fresher and crossed her quarters in two big strides. He gently laid her down on her bed, kissing her into silence when she would have sat up and questioned him, and began pulling off his remaining armor and bodysuit. His hands were shaking with repressed excitement, his movements jerky but efficient as he bared his body to her. Her eyes were dark and hot as she watched him strip, her face a serene contrast to those liquid black pools, and when she licked her lips when his cock bobbed free of his clothing, he could have cum then and there. He cocked his head, wrapping a hand around his length and stroking lightly. Her lips parted around a sigh, and he couldn’t help the small smirk that touched his lips at the hunger he saw in her.

 

“You want this?” He asked gruffly, not quite able to disguise how much he wanted to feel her wrapped around him. She nodded slowly and spread her legs as though to show him how badly she desired him. 

 

“Please, Captain?” She cooed, pouting cutely, and he moaned because how was he supposed to say no when she asked like that? The bed dipped under his weight as he crawled over to her. She was just too kriffing sexy for him to resist. 

 

“As if I could say no,” he said ruefully, kissing up her stomach until he reached her breasts, immediately cupping one and sucking the nipple of the other into his hot and wet mouth. 

 

——

 

They had barely done anything, and Jotopa was already soaking wet. The heat of his mouth on her breasts was scalding, the little noises of enjoyment he made as he kissed and sucked and bit at her nipples, rolling and softly pinching the nipple of whichever breast was not in his mouth between his fingers, driving her mad. She felt like she was on fire, more alive and present beneath the hard heat of his body than she had ever been in the twenty-six years of her life. Her hands were everywhere she could get them: his arms and the firm muscles of his back, scraping her nails lightly down his sides and laughing softly when he would twitch away from the ticklish touch, cradling his head to her chest, touching and touching as much as she could, and he let her, his hands just as hungry, just as desperate. Beneath him, she rubbed the wet heat of her core against his abdomen and whined impatiently when he retaliated by grinding his hard, heavy length in the crease where her thigh and hip met. He felt so kriffing big, like he would split her in two, but she didn’t want him against her thigh; she wanted him in her, impaling her, filling her, fucking her hard and deep and as fast as he wanted. 

 

He released her nipple with a pop and leaned up to kiss her again. Jotopa eagerly returned his kiss, coaxing his tongue into her mouth and sucking it. He tasted so good, like uj cake and those little candies he’d recently gotten from a brother named Checkmate. She could kiss him for hours, days. 

 

Suddenly, he rolled them over so that she was straddling him. She braced her hands on his chest, moaning as she rubbed her slick folds against his erection.

 

“Ride me, sir,” he groaned, his hips jerking in time with her as she ground into him, teeth sinking into his bottom lip, hands fisting into the sheets next to his head, eyes fluttering closed in pleasure. Fuck, that was hot. So, so fucking hot. He was going to be the death of her if he kept doing that.

 

Jotopa threw her head back, moaning softly, delighting in the sounds the beautiful man beneath her was making just for her. This felt good and right and like it was exactly what she was supposed to be doing. The only thing that would make it perfect was when he finally spread her open around his thick cock, but she wanted to savor the present moment for as long as she could. Toby would just have to be a little patient with her.

 

——

 

His body was not his own. How could it be? Toby had never felt this good in his entire life. Everywhere his Commander touched him burned, the pain of it so sweet it left him trembling. She was an absolute vision on top of him, the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Head thrown back, breasts pushed forward to proudly display her dark nipples wet and sensitive from his mouth, graceful hands braced just above his navel to support herself as she dragged her soaking cunt up and down his erection. He was hard, so kriffing hard, throbbing, already leaking precum, and he was sure he would die if she didn’t take him in soon. 

 

“Ride me,” he urged again, unabashedly begging now, his hips rolling beneath her. Her head fell forward, her locs a dark curtain around her face, and she nodded, taking him in hand. She pressed his thick cockhead onto the hard nub of her clit for the barest second before she lined him up with her opening and slowly sank down. 

 

Shit. Karking shitfuckdamn, she felt good. Jotopa giggled, fuck he must have said that out loud, and normally Toby would be embarrassed to have lost control of his mouth, but all he could focus on was her hot, wet pussy squeezing his dick. 

 

“Is it everything you imagined it would be, Captain?” Jotopa asked teasingly, rising up until only his sensitive head was inside before slowly taking him back in deeper than before. He grunted, hands shooting down to grip her hips tightly in an attempt to anchor himself.

 

“‘s better. So, hnnnn, so much better,” he gritted out between clenched teeth. So kriffing good. 

 

“Don’t you want to fuck me?” She asked breathlessly, still riding him slow and deep. He chuckled hoarsely, grip on her hips strong enough to bruise. She had no idea.

 

“Want you to cum on my dick first. Wanna see it, wanna feel it when you do.” He said, hands sweeping up her sides to cup her breasts. Her breath caught at his words, nails digging into the skin of his chest, lightly catching on his nipples as she dragged them down, pleasure shooting through him like lightning as she rocked up and down, up and down on his throbbing cock. 

 

For the first time in his life, Toby wasn’t anxious or worried about anything. All the heartache and worry, all the meticulous planning he did to stay safe and alive, to keep his remaining brothers alive even though they were spread across the galaxy, finally pushed to the back of his mind. None of it mattered. How could it? How could he worry about mission details or wondering if Blue had properly encrypted that message with crudely drawn porn in it before sending it to him or making sure his DC was in working order when his Commander was fucking herself on his dick and practically sobbing his name every time he ground up into her. Fuck! He could barely remember his own kriffing birth number let alone be blasted to care about anything outside her quarters. 

 

She collapsed onto his chest, her hips rolling feverishly, grinding her clit on his navel as her peak neared. Her face was pressed against his neck, breath coming fast and hot, hitching as she moaned and strained. Slim fingers gripped his shoulders, and he could feel her desperation.

 

“Toby,” she whined, and he knew what she needed.

 

“I’ll help you, Jo,” he whispered hoarsely, cupping her hips and ass and picking up the rhythm she had dropped. Kriff, she was so wet his balls and upper thighs were covered in her essence. Her pussy was fluttering wildly around his shaft, her whole body coiled tight as she braced in anticipation. Stars, he wanted to cum, wanted to cum so, so badly, but he needed to bring her first. He would die if he didn’t do at least that. Slowly, he dragged her up and down his shaft, shuddering when he pressed back in. So kriffing good. 

 

“S-So close, Toby, pleaaahhhhhh,” Jotopa broke off, her plead turning into a loud keen as her orgasm overwhelmed her. Toby stared, transfixed on the way her back arched, her shoulders coming up, head thrown back, her lovely face scrunched in pleasure while she rode out her climax. 

 

“Fuuuuck,” he groaned, holding her hips firmly as he began to finally thrust in earnest. She was driving him insane, writhing on top of his, raking her fingers through his hair, peppering his neck and jaw with hot, open mouth kisses, whispering praises in his ear, telling him how wet he made her, how good he felt stretching her open, that he was fucking her so perfect, and every word went straight to his dick until he was fucking into her hard and fast, his feet braced on either side of her as his hips left the bed, his corded arms straining as he shoved her up and down his dick. 

 

Their first time together, he wanted to be on her terms, didn’t want to scare her off by fucking the shit out of her straight off, but he wanted to, stars above knew how badly he wanted to bend her over and pound her till she was full and dripping with his cum. That would be too much, he worried. Too much when they weren’t even supposed to be doing this, so he pushed that strange, almost primal, urge to the back of his mind and enjoyed the slow, sensual buildup she created. But now...he was going to fuck her hard, fast. Fuck her right through her orgasm and straight to his. Already, he had in his mind the many ways he would please her. Jotopa was his, and he would fuck her slowly, roughly, over and over, and so thoroughly until she wouldn’t look at him without remembering him deep inside her. She would want no one else. 

 

He was teetering on the edge, dick pulsing as his balls drew up tight to his body, hands bruising the delicate skin of her ass as he worked her over his thrusting hips. He was so, so close.

 

“Where do you want it,” he growled, his thrusts becoming sloppy the closer he got to his end. She kissed the underside of his jaw before softly brushing the lobe of his ear with her lips.

 

“Cum in me, Captain,” she purred, and he was lost.

 

“Karking hell,” he snarled, slamming her hips down as he surged up, dick jerking within her as his seed burst forth in several long spurts. His eyes rolled into the back of his head, entire body tense for one long, glorious moment before he sagged bonelessly into her soft mattress in the aftermath of his orgasm. 

 

——

 

Jotopa calmed her breathing as best she could. Her body was still recovering from her orgasm, mind reeling at the intensity of it. His heart beat wildly beneath her ear, and she focused on him to ground herself: the sweat pooled in the hollow of his throat, the steadiness of his settled breathing, the smooth play of muscles beneath brown skin not much lighter than her own, the gentle scrape of his calloused palm as he stroked her back, sharp hip bones digging into the meat of her thighs spread around him, his softening length lodged within her, gentle fingers softly touching her hair and cheek. 

 

“Alright, sir?” He asked, his voice a contented rumble deep in his chest. She chuckled at his formality and basked in the calm and happiness radiating from his Force signature. His signature was normally like a tight ball of tension, positive emotions flashing by so quickly she would miss them if she didn’t keep herself open to him. Now he felt like a warm pool of water, his anxiety a small pebble along the shore. 

 

“I’m excellent,” she hummed and smiled when she felt his laughter deep in his chest.

 

“Excellent, huh? Guess I did alright then,” he said, smugness dripping off every word. 

 

“You were amazing, and I must have been pretty good too going by all that moaning and hollering you were doing,” she teased, laughing out loud when she felt his embarrassed pleasure through the Force. Oh, but she felt so good! He hugged her tightly, soft lips pressing a kiss to the top of her head, and Jotopa could feel his anxiety making a slow inroad on the oasis of his mind.

 

“So, uh...was this...?” He trailed off, his hands stilling on her back. 

 

“A one off?” She finished his question for him.

 

“Yeah.” He was almost thrumming with tension, and Jotopa took a second to marvel at how quickly he could go from one extreme to the other. 

 

“Goodness, I really hope not,” she said, laughing happily against his mouth when he tilted her head up to kiss, gathering up everything she didn’t dare say and asking the Force to make it known to him. 

 

“Me too,” he murmured between kisses, and in those two words, she knew that the Force has done as she asked. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
